Fall of the House Without Walls
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: The Hyuga household is more twisted then one would think, they created a monster that they can no longer caged and now the monster wants to strike back. Neji centered fic, possible romance in later chapters. OnHold
1. Prologue

Wah, My first multi-chapter in a long while. This is most defintely a AU, this happens after Sasuke goes off with the sound but before Gaara is kidnapped by Akatsuki. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this since I'm trying something fairly new. Only the first chapter is written like this only because I really like this style ;;, but ayway I'll let you get to the fic. Make sure to READ and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Akatsuki would be filled with sexy bishounen such as Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and many many others.

* * *

From the time you were born, you were told you were special. You would be the one to change the Hyuuga ways, you could and would go against the odds and win. You were superior; they have no idea how superior you were. You rose above them all, your clan, other clans, other people, everyone. You are the genius of the Hyuuga clan, everyone knows this and says so...the pride, the joy, the perfect example of the Hyuuga blood running thick through your veins. There was one flaw though, something they never expected and because of this, they feared you.

You are a branch member.

They feared your ability so much you were held back. You were held back in everything, the academy, your whole ninja career. They knew how much power you had, it was obvious in your younger days. You were able to use the Byakugan at the age of six, at seven you had mastered all the basic techniques, and at eight you surpassed most of the main family. You could have graduated from the academy by nine, at ten you could have been a chunnin, by twelve you I could have been a jounin, and by fourteen, you could have made anbu. However they, the village and the clan, had seen this before in another clan that had been wiped out by their heir in what they assumed was power hungry. What was that boy's name again...? Ah, Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. So by holding you back in your success they thought to be saving themselves from a similar destiny, maybe stamping out your will. They thought they had you figured out, they thought you were smug, over confident, and simply angry. However there were reasons behind this, reasons they didn't realize. You were smug because you knew something they didn't, you were confident because you knew your power. As for angry...

You are beyond angry.

Don't they realize that they created you? By keeping you locked in a cage, kicking you around, and playing with your life like it was a game they created the thing that they fear? No...They don't realize anything, for all their knowledge and strength they are weak and pathetic.

Idiots.

The Hyuuga were too prideful, that would be their down fall. The seal, the symbol of your imprisonment, your locked cage, they don't notice that you have beaten it. You could break free if you wished; you was simply binding your time, waiting for the right moment when all the Hyuuga were together so they could suffer at your hands all at once. Years of research you had learn the seal inside and out, I also figured out the flaws in it.

They didn't call you a genius for nothing.

They're disgusting, this house with no walls. Just because they thought they see everything they assume they know everything and they're superior. The Hyuuga household is more twisted then one would think, there are so many messed up members in this family that it's a wonder why the Hyuuga haven't been destroyed already. You heard a rumor once, that you could obtain both the Uchiha's famous eyes as well as the Hyuga. The only problem was that the user went insane…Is it really such a bad trade off? As a ninja what do you have to live for? Eventually you die and no one remembers you for it for long.The whole cycle is fucked up; perhaps this is why you chose-

It was my destiny to change the Hyuuga ways, but it wasn't a simple task to change them and what you cannot change you must destroy. So...nineteen years later, at the passing of the clan to their heir, Hinata, all the Hyuuga were finally together.

You made my move to change the Hyuga clan

"NEJI-NIISAN!"

* * *

Review so I will continue! 


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Finally got another chapter, this chapter doesn't have Neji in it but he'll arrive next chapter. This is just basically the aftermath of the family and everyone's reaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Neji would have a way bigger role and Him and Itachi would take over the show.

Review!

"I can't believe this has happened again. How could we have not caught it before hand?"

Tsunade downed another saucer of sake; breathing heavily as her other hand ran through her hair. Another clan destroyed, one survivor, the person responsible disappeared. The only difference was the survivor was someone they expected to be the first to perish.

Hinata…

That poor girl survived somehow whilst everyone died before her eyes. Perhaps Neji figured that the trauma would kill her and he wouldn't have to waste his time. The door to her office opened, Tsunade looked up tiredly to stare into the hawk mask of one of the anbu.

"Well?"

"We couldn't find him; he has been gone for perhaps hours."

"I figured as much, even if you could catch up to him his Byakugan would have seen you coming. How's Hinata?"

"She's unable to answer any questions, she's still in shock."

"I thought so, send the hunter Nins."

"Yes, Godaime."

Sakura gently dabbed the wet clothe on the female Hyuga's forehead, her face occasionally twitched as well as the rest of her body. Sometimes she would cry out, tears streaming down her face.

"N-neji-niisan…why…"

She felt for the Hyuga, she felt her heart clenched every time Hinata called out and the sad thing was, Hinata's voice never seemed to hold any blame or anger towards her cousin, just sadness. How horrible, no one had seen it coming; no one expected a repeat of the Uchiha massacre. The hate Neji seemed to hold for the main family however should have been a dead give away, now there were only two Hyuga's left and Sakura desperately hoped that Hinata didn't turn out like Sasuke…

The door to the hospital room opened, Sakura didn't need to look to see who it was. They had been coming to check up on the Hyuga girl ever since the tragedy.

"How is she…?"

It was surprising how quiet the boy could be considering most of the time he was loud. Naruto came to stand besides the sitting Sakura, she looked at his with emotional exhaustion and sighed shaking her head.

"Not good, we don't know when she'll wake up…have you found any sign of Neji?"

Naruto's fist clenched, knuckles becoming white with every passing second. The other hand reached up and pushed the anbu mask over his spiky yellow hair, sorrow shined in those usually joyous blue eyes and it was enough to make Sakura's heart clench all the more.

"No, he must have planned this beforehand, so we know it wasn't a spur of the moment thing…"

"What do you think Hinata will do when she wakes up?"

The blond shook his head indicating he didn't know.

Unseen by the two grieving people, Hinata's small hand clenched and her jaw tensed.

"I can't believe it…"

"How trouble some…"

"Neji! You have truly gone to the dark side!"

"Who cares about Neji, I want to know about Hinata…"

In a bar, surrounding a small round table near the back of the building sat four shinobi. The first speaking a brown haired girl with two distinct buns on top her head, several small bottles of sake laid before her head which was resting upon the table top. Beside her a young man with a mask pushed on top of her head, his hair in a spiky ponytail though his face seemed bored his eyes showed the raging emotions as did the tapping of his fingers on the table top. Across from the young man, another young man though more odd looking with a green jumpsuit, large eyebrows and a bowl shaped hair cut. He seemed the liveliest of the four yet also seemed to the saddest; he too had several sake bottles before him. Next to him a blond also with a mask, though the mask was placed on the table besides a sake saucer, she appeared the angriest her palm slamming on the table top making the brown haired girl shoot up.

"Neji…there has to be a reason behind it, Neji would never do anything like that" Tenten murmured, rubbing her forehead looking ready to cry.

Lee leaned over the table to gently take Tenten's hand, he patted it looking to comfort the mousey haired female. He looked over towards Shikamaru with high expectations.

"Of course there is...isn't there, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose to avoid the smell of alcohol of Lee's breath, he released it slowly only to prop his elbows on the table into a thinking position.

"Actually…I think Neji planned this for a long time."

"Don't say that, he would never!" Tenten jumped to Neji's defense.

"It makes sense, I didn't think all those years of hate for the main family could disappear…" Ino spoke this time, remembering a time when she had to use her jutsu on Neji as practice "His mind was dark when I saw it, normally people have color but Neji's mind was simply black with little white."

"But…"

"When the time comes, will you two be ready to face off against your former teammate?" Shikamaru questioned, if they couldn't he would need to find some other ninja's to replace them. Even though they may be reluctant to face off against Neji, Neji most likely wouldn't hesitate.

Lee shook his head almost immediately, Tenten however was more hesistate. She would have to be replaced on the mission…

"How troublesome…"


	3. Chapter 2: The Massacre and offer

AN: I know I know I haven't updated in a while, just been super lazy but now I'm beginning to focus on my fics more so I'll be sure to update faster. Hope this meets to everyone's expectations as I've been getting some very, very flattering compliments such as award winning fics, people like the dark theme I have, etc. Thank you so much and don't worry this fic will most likely be romance-free.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto in any way.

Now on with the fic!

* * *

The shrill screams were still fresh in his ears, flickering of the flames against his skin burning proof from the dark marks that covered his pale skin, and the blood, warmth of the life liquid slipping through his fingers. These entire he remembered as though it was only a few moments ago when in fact it had to be at least a few days. He wasn't sure, he had been running for a while and keeping track of the time and day was not on his mind. The harsh cover of bark rubbed against his barely clothed back, donned in only a black tank top and pants, he had little to cover himself from Mother Nature.

Dirt smudges, twigs, and leaves clung to his body as though he had been rolling around in the dirt along with a few specks of peculiar red. He could feel the dried parts of blood on his face but made no effort to wipe or wash them off as he did with his hands; the crusted liquid was his reminder of the deed that he, nor anyone, would ever forget.

The Hyuuga Massacre.

Twitching at the corner of his lips eventually gave way to curl into a self-satisfied smirk. Thinking back to the shock and fear on the Hyuuga faces as he begun to exterminate them one by one like cockroaches, the most that gave him pleasure was his uncle's face when the curse seal didn't activate, he took great pleasure destroying his uncle in the most slow, and painful way possible. Hanabi had been there to watch, the ignorant little girl had tried to stop his obviously unaware of his power, he could almost laugh that she thought she was the Hyuuga prodigy thus she would be able to. He remembered telling her as she lied drowning in her own blood, coughing and sputtering trying to gather air into her punctured lungs, she may have been the main house prodigy but he was the prodigy of the entire clan.

Then there was Hinata.

He remembered he was going to be Hiashi's present to the young woman as though he was a mere item! Not a human being, he was going to be used simply for breeding and nothing more. A forced fiancé when he had another life, things he wanted to do and not be dragged into the Hyuuga family even more yet when he protested his uncle has simply told him he was property, nothing more. He was going to kill her last, when he came back to finish her off she had been clutching to her father checking over his wounds as though she could bring him back to life.

The fear and confusion in her eyes made him angry, clench tightly to the kunai he had held in his hands and the questions she asked made him want to scream.

_'Why?'_

Why? She had to ask why? There was so much he could have said to answer her, so many things he could have brought into the light to make her understand that he had never forgiven the main house, he had never forgiven anyone. However it wouldn't have been long before the police force would be on the Hyuuga compound and though as skilled as he was he had no desire to take on a whole shinobi force at the time so he had replied in the simplest way he could.

_'The Hyuuga created something they couldn't cage. You can cage a bird, but you can't cage a monster'_

Then he had made move to kill her, a quick move to her heart for a sudden death but something stopped him. What he wasn't sure but he had left her there covered in his father's blood.

He was brought back to his senses by the light snap of a twig, on his feet and alert in a second he activated his byakugan and searched around him. Nothing…He wasn't stupid though, Neji was not called a genius for anything with lighting quick reflexes he turned on the branch he has been previously resting on hand moving out to strike what was behind him. Another hand blocked the hand as well as the one that followed; Neji scowled his opponent and himself were stuck in a dead-lock, it was then that he realized who exactly had been stalking him as white eyes met those of red with black spinning within them.

Itachi Uchiha.

A small shiver ran down Neji's spine, not because of fear but because of a feeling of recognition. The two murders of the two greatest clans in the shinobi clan remained in their deadlock, silence except for the occasionally chirping of birds in the far off distances.

"What do you want?" Neji broke the silence, his arm beginning to shake from the pressure he was putting out and receiving "I' am no longer with Konoha."

Itachi's face twisted into a smug expression though it was barely noticeable if it wasn't for Neji's byakugan and Neji found himself growing quickly irritated with the other man. His knee came up with the intent to injure the Uchiha briefly enough to perform his gentle fist. However Itachi managed to dodge gracefully landing on the tree branch next to the branch Neji occupied looking as though he had been rooted to the spot the entire time, his jacket barely making a sound as it flapped back into pace.. The Uchiha looked down and it was now Neji noticed another familiar face that of the shark faced man named Kisame. Mentally he cursed himself how he had been caught off guard, it wouldn't happen again.

"Kisame…" Itachi's voice brought his focus back on the other man who was still looking at Kisame below "We've found our latest member."

"We have no way of knowing where Neji's heading…" Shikamaru murmured, looking over a map of the hidden villages that lied stretch upon the table "Could be possibly be heading for another village?"

The wide, open space of the strategy room seemed to hold less room now especially with the entire anbu squad within it. Two jounin stood outside the door as guards so that the highest squad of shinobi would not be disturbed.

Shikamaru looked to the man with spiky yellow hair and electric blue eyes beside him who was staring hard at the map whilst idly rubbing his upper arm that held the tattoo of the anbu on it.

"Naruto? What do you think, you knew Neji almost as well as Tenten and Lee."

Naruto didn't respond at first, eyes darting around form village to village. The serious air didn't suit Naruto, the hyperactive blond that always seemed to have a smile upon his face.

"He won't head to a village."

"And why?"

"Because… he knows that people will be looking for him."

Shino looked up from his side of the table; at least his head was tilted up as his eyes were still hidden behind his dark glasses. A small buzzing could now be heard coming from his shoulder, everyone in the room grew hopeful as Shino silently communicated with the small insect that rested upon his shoulder. With each passing second Shino's body seemed to tense and the air in the room grew thick, when the bug rose and flew out the room everyone looked at Shino with an expecting look. Shino meet their looks with a cool gaze before saying one thing.

"Akatsuki."

Everyone in the room seemed to be thinking the same thing as their bodies tensed.

'Shit.'

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
